Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and in particular relates to a base design for a high-density semiconductor package.
Description of the Related Art
For a semiconductor chip package design, an increased number of input/output (I/O) connections for multi-functional chips is required. The impact of this will be pressure on printed circuit board (PCB) fabricators to minimize linewidth and space or to develop direct chip attach (DCA) semiconductors. However, the increased number of input/output connections of a multi-functional chip package may induce thermal electrical problems, for such as, problems with heat dissipation, cross talk, signal propagation delay, electromagnetic interference in RF circuits, etc. The thermal electrical problems may affect the reliability and quality of products.
Thus, a novel semiconductor package is desirable.